


Let You Take the Lead

by philosophyofhedonism



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Relationship Anxiety, Steve Has Issues, also i'm not really sure how to tag a T rating, i just feel so bad for what i put steve through in this, um...they yell at each other?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philosophyofhedonism/pseuds/philosophyofhedonism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard enough for Steve being a man out of time, but it's worse when he's surrounded by so many amazing people and he's just...not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let You Take the Lead

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Stony gift exchange for the [STAC](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/stac) thing on tumblr. I wrote it for [moonlit-phoenix](http://moonlit-phoenix.tumblr.com/). They wanted Steve to have relationship anxiety that wasn't based on internalized homophobia. I hope you like it! Also since I'm shameless here's [my](http://hellasara.tumblr.com/) tumblr.

“Hey that was almost as funny as the time the Destructive Duo accidentally hit themselves with their own shrinking ray and nothing happened,” Tony joked as soon as they were all inside the mansion.

Everyone laughed, even Natasha who rarely laughed and Bruce who was exhausted after his transformation back from the Hulk. Steve hid a sigh and smiled good-naturedly, even though he had no idea what Tony meant. Even Thor laughed raucously and clearly understood what was going on. Steve shifted uncomfortably for a moment, then excused himself quickly and hurried off to his room to shower. The warm water soothed his muscles but did little to distract his wandering thoughts. 

Really, did the team need him at all? It’s not like he was the only tactician. Honestly he was probably the least qualified to be calling the shots. Who was he anyway? Some scrawny kid with no formal military training who wore a monkey suit. What did they even see in him? What did Tony see in him? Bravery in battle and genetically enhanced muscles were about all he had. And what good are those in a relationship? 

Tony had been a perfect gentleman so far, taking Steve to fancy restaurants and refusing to let him pay and then walking him up to his room and leaving him with a chaste kiss at the doorway. Oh god, Tony probably thought Steve was some terrified virgin. Or worse, Tony thought Steve was nice enough but wasn’t interested in him in that way and didn’t want to tell him because of the team dynamic. Oh this was a mistake. The whole stupid thing with Tony was a huge mistake and Steve just wanted to cry. He should have known better than to get involved with a teammate, especially Tony. Tony could get anyone he wanted, male or female and suddenly Steve felt sick to his stomach. Not even self-proclaimed playboy sleep-with-anyone-consenting Tony Stark wanted him. 

Steve shut off the water dully and wrapped a towel around himself. Before he could even dry himself off, there was knock at his door. 

“Um, Jarvis?” Steve asked hesitantly. “Who is it?”

“Mr. Stark is waiting outside your door, Captain Rogers,” Jarvis responded. 

Steve never could get used to the idea that the AI was constantly watching every aspect of life at the mansion. Never the less, he replaced his towel on the hook and pulled on a clean pair of boxers and kakis before answering the door. 

“Hey Steve,” Tony greeted when the door was swung open. 

“Hey,” Steve responded, not quite looking Tony in the eye. 

“Uh, can I come in?”

“It’s your house,” Steve answered, hating how rough his voice sounded. God, how pathetic he must have actually been crying in the shower. 

Tony walked past Steve into the room and sat down on the couch in the small antechamber before Steve’s actual bedroom. He looked up at Steve, who was still refusing to meet his gaze. 

“What’s up, Cap?” 

Steve closed his eyes at the nickname. Tony couldn’t even call him by his name. He knew Tony was trying for a lighthearted tone, but his voice came across as strained. Steve sighed and pulled on a shirt. 

“Just tired,” Steve lied. “It’s kind of been a long day.” 

“Yeah,” Tony agreed, although he didn’t sound quite convinced. 

They sat in silence for almost a full minute before Tony couldn’t stand it. “Okay seriously, what’s wrong? It isn’t like you to leave right after a battle like that.”

“I told you Tony, I’m tired,” Steve bit back, trying to keep himself in check. 

“Yeah well that’s bull Steve.”

“I really don’t want to do this right now.” Really all Steve wanted was to be left alone so he could lie in bed and think about all the reasons why he was a screw up and no one ever needed him. 

“Tough. We are doing this right now. Are you mad at me?” Tony challenged, standing from the couch. As Tony grew angrier he expanded, like a cornered cat. Steve in turn felt smaller, more and more like the asthmatic weakling he really was.

“No, I’m not mad at you,” Steve answered, his voice soft. 

“Then what?” Tony demanded, fear underlying the anger in his voice. “Are you…?” his voice trailed off and he collapsed back onto the couch. 

“Am I what, Tony?” Steve scoffed, turning his back on his friend. Boyfriend? 

“Do you not like me?” Tony asked, his voice cracking at the end. 

“What? That’s ridiculous, Tony.” 

“Is it? It’s not just today that you’ve been acting weird.”

“What are you talking about?” Steve asked wearily. 

“Every time I think things are going really well and we’re getting along great you just…leave.”

Steve frowned. “You’ve lost me.”

“Yeah, not the first time,” Tony muttered, falling back against the couch again. 

“Listen Tony, I’m already out of my depth here. It’s hard enough for me day-to-day understanding social norms and I’m trying my best in an unfamiliar situation. You don’t have to mock me for it. I know that you don’t like me, I just wish you’d have the decency to tell me and not string me along and make fun of me.”

“Make fun of you? No, Steve. I like you. A lot. More than I expected, really. I thought, well, I was trying to be chivalrous.”

“Chivalrous?” Steve asked, turning to look at Tony. 

“Yeah, I just,” Tony rubbed his hand over the back of his neck. “I thought it would make you feel more at home if I took this slow.” 

Hardly aware that he was moving, Steve shifted closer to Tony, his eyes glued to the ground. “I thought,” he began, his voice thick. “I thought you didn’t really like me and you didn’t want to get involved with me.”

Tony gripped Steve’s hands when had he stood? and squeezed them lightly. 

“Look at me,” Tony asked softly. 

Steve allowed his eyes to drift up, skating over Tony’s torso, pausing on his lips, then finally settling on his eyes. 

“I really like you, and I definitely want you. I just wanted to let you call the shots,” Tony assured Steve, holding tightly to his hands. 

“And here I was going to let you take charge since you’ve probably done this before.” 

“Alright, I can take point on this one, Cap,” Tony smiled. One of Tony’s hands moved up to cup the back of Steve’s head and tilt him down into a kiss.


End file.
